narutofanonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ren Uchiha
Ren Uchiha - Jeden z ostatnich członków klanu Uchiha, specjalny jounin z Konohagakure. Jest jedną z niewielu osób, które obudziły w sobie Eien no Mangekyou Sharingana oraz Rinnegana. 'Wygląd' Ren zazwyczaj ubiera się w czarno-czerwony strój podobny nieco do tego Uchihy Madary. Nosi czarną koszulę, na której zamocowane są czerwone naramienniki i podobny do nich kołnierz. Spodnie Rena są proste i tego samego koloru, co koszula. W II części zaczyna nosić skórzane rękawiczki bez palców, z metalowymi płytkami osłaniającymi przed uderzeniami bronią. Uchiha, tak jak większość członków jego klanu ma krótko obcięte, sztywne czarne włosy, które przechylają się lekko w lewo. Jego naturalny kolor oczu to ciemno zielony. Umiejętności Ren jest dość uniwersalnym shinobi, którego siła może spokojnie mierzyć się z Kage. Jego duży wachlarz technik pozwala mu na pokonywanie wrogów różnych warunkach i na różnych dystansach. 'Ninjutsu' Techniki ninjutsu są ulubionem stylem walki Rena. Dzięki sharinganowi posiadł on ich sporą ilość i potrafi doskonale się nimi posługiwać. Wachlarz jego technik pozwala na dalekodystansowe oraz krótkie ataki. 'Katon' Tak jak pozostali Uchiha Ren już w wieku kilku lat sprawnie operował technikami Katon. Szczególnie często używał ich w młodości, kiedy to znał tylko tę naturę chakry. Później jednak ogniste jutsu służyły mu głównie tylko do dywersji. Nie mniej jednak młody Uchiha nie poprzestał na opanowaniu Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu oraz Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu i opanował potężną technikę, która jest jedną z jego ulubionych- Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu. O ile styl ognia nie jest już tak często używany przez Rena, to wciąż stanowi on ogromne zagrożenie dla przeciwnika, ponieważ szybki i zwinny Uchiha może w jedną chwilę zamienić go w proch. 'Raiton' Pomimo doświadczenia w jego używaniu mniejszego od Katonu, Ren potrafi manipulować Raitonem z równą, a może nawet i większą wprawą. Często korzysta z techniki Raiton: Gian, ponieważ jest bardzo szybka i zabójcza. Ponadto, zdolność robienia elektrycznych klonów jest bardzo przydatna do nagłego porażenia przeciwnika. Dzięki technice Chidori Ren jest bardzo groźny w walce w zwarciu, bo nawet pojedynczy cios tą techniką może zabić. 'Fūton' Ulubiona natura chakry młodego Uchihy. Opanował on niezwykle wymagające techniki wiatru i dzięki temu jest w stanie dziurawić, kroić i ciąć swojego przeciwnika na kawałki. Fūton pozwala mu także na zwiększenie dystansu do wroga oraz rażenie go technikami z dystansu. Ponadto, Fūton: Shinkūgyoku jest jego ulubionym jutsu, które obaliło już niejednego silnego przeciwnika. Mistrzostwo w posługiwaniu się tą techniką zadziwiło nawet Szóstego Hokage, twórcę Fūton: Rasenshuriken. 'Pozostałe natury' Pozostałe natury chakry- Doton, Suiton, Inton,Y''ō''ton i Onmy''ō''ton nie zostały nigdy zaprezentowane przez Rena, jednak są wrodzonymi zdolnościami Rinnegana, więc prawdopodobnie młody Uchiha może z nich korzystać. 'Sharingan' Posiadając w pełni obudzonego Sharingana Ren jest w stanie z łatwością kopiować oraz przewidywać ruchy przeciwnika, co czyni go ciężkim przeciwnikiem w walce. Często podpatruje techniki wrogów, by później pokonać ich używając ich własnej techniki. Sharingan daje także Renowi możliwość widzenia chakry, co daje sporą przewagę podczas bitwy. 'Mangekyou Sharingan' Mangekyou sharingan Rena daje mu możliwość używania trzech rzadkich technik- Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi oraz Susanoo. Ta pierwsza znajduje się w jego prawym oku, natomiast Tsukuyomi w lewym. Oba Mangekyou pozwalają na użycie Susanoo. O ile Mangekyou Sasuke pozwalało na kontrolę czarnych płomieni, a Itachiego czasu Tsukuyomi, o tyle oczy Rena specjalizują się w kontroli Susanoo. Młody Uchiha może dowolnie manipulować jego kośćmi, np. nastawiając je jak kolce, na które nadziewa się przeciwnik. Jego kościotrup jako jedyny posiada także skrzydła, co daje mu niesamowitą przewagę w walce. Ren potrafi też przyzywać same części swojego Susanoo, np. głowę lub rękę. Jego kościotrup przypomina rogatego inkaskiego bożka, który w następnych poziomach coraz bardziej upodabnia się do Quetzalcoatla, a jego aura jest koloru białego. Jest on także w stanie oddzielić się od użytkownika by walczyć jako osobny wojownik. Druga dorma Susanoo Rena zyskuje grawerowany dziwnymi wzorami pancerz oraz mięśnie. Na jego skrzydłach pojawiają się pióra, a jego bronią jest guan dao, którym potrafi operować z niezwykłą szybkością. Finalna forma tej techniki u Rena wygląda podobnie jak u jego kuzynów oraz brata, jednak posiada potężne skrzydła oraz dzierży legendarną japońską włócznię- Ama no Nuboko. Na jej ostrzu wiszą dwa koraliki- czarny oraz biały, symbolizujące Inton oraz Yoton. Przy uderzeniu Ama no Nuboko zamraża trafionego w czasie i przestrzeni, sprawiając, że jest to broń równie niebezpieczna, co miecz Totsuka no Tsurugi Itachiego. Po zdobyciu Rinnegana Ren pokazał umiejętność łączenia Ścieżki Asury ze swoim Susanoo. Po uczynieniu tego, kościotrup jounina zyskuje sześć rąk oraz trzy głowy z Rinneganami w oczach. Pokazał on możliwość wystrzeliwywania swoich rąk jak pocisków oraz dzielenia wzroku ze swoim właścicielem, co bardzo poszerza zasięg wzroku użytkownika. Młody Uchiha pokazał także, że potrafi łączyć natury chakry ze swoim kościotrupem, co skutkuje porażeniem przeciwnika Raitonem, bądź oparzeniem Katonem przy dotknięciu. 'Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan' Po przeszczepie oczu swojego brata, Ren uzyskał jego unikalną zdolność Mangekyou Sharingana- Enton, co pozwoliło mu na kontrolę czarnych płomieni. Jego Sharingan zyskał także nowy wygląd, będący połączeniem doujutsu Rena oraz Hayato. Susanoo jounina również się zmieniło- stało się bardziej opancerzone i solidniejsze. 'Rinnegan' Pomimo zdobycia ostatecznego poziomu swojego doujutsu, Ren nieczęsto z niego korzysta. Jeśli jednak jest już do tego zmuszony, to używa głównie technik Ścieżek Asury i Zwierząt, ponieważ są dla niego najbardziej przydatne. Niemniej jednak chłopak jest w stanie w pełni korzystać z tego Kekkei Genkai. 'Taijutsu' Ren jest wprawiony w walce wręcz, potrafi używać wielu stylów walki, ponieważ skopiował je swoim sharinganem. Najczęściej wyprowadza silne kopnięcia nogami, które biorąc pod uwagę doujutsu jounina, mogą być wyprowadzane bardzo precyzyjnie. Największym jednak atutem Uchihy jest jego porażająca szybkość, większa nawet od swojego kuzyna- Sasuke. Niewielu shinobi potrafiło nadążyć nad morderczym tempem walki narzucanym im przez Rena. 'Kenjutsu' W walce jounin często posługuje się swoją nieodłączną kataną. Potrafi przesyłać przez nią swoją chakrę, nadając jej więcej właściwości. Ren jest dość wprawiony w walce na miecze i potrafi wprawnie nią operować poczas bitwy. 'Genjutsu' Przed aktywowaniem Sharingana umiejętności w Rena w tej dziedzinie były nikłe, jednak stopniowo zwiększały się w miarę rozwoju jego doujutsu. Nawet z w pełni obudzonym Sharinganem niewiele z niego korzystał, jednak po zdobyciu Mangekyou zmieniło się to. Tsukuyomi stało się jego potężną kartą atutową. Znienacka potrafi spojrzeć w oczy wroga, by złapać go do swojego świata i torturować go psychicznie. Poza tą jedną techniką Ren, poza tą jedną techniką, wciąż jednak nie lubi posługiwać się genjutsu. 'Historia' Część I 'Początek' Razem ze swoim bratem bliżniakiem Hayato, Ren dorastał w szczęściu i spełnieniu. Nie doświadczał aż tak bardzo represji z powodu należenia do swojego klanu, ponieważ był przyjacielskim i otwartym jak na Uchihę chłopcem. Posiadał ogromny talent, szczególnie do ninjutsu, więc rodzice posłali go do Akademii Ninja. Wiecznie rywalizował ze swoim bratem, jednak ani on, ani Hayato nie mogli powiedzieć, że są od siebie lepsi. Ich umiejętności stały na takim samym poziomie, co dawało im motywację do stawania się lepszymi. W wieku ośmiu lat ukończyli Akademię Ninja i zostali przydzieleni do Drużyny Piątej. Podczas jednej z misji, walcząc z posiadaczem potężnego doujutsu zostali ofiarami jego Kekkei Genkai Uwolnienia Czasu, co poskutkowało uwięzieniem w równoległym wymiarze obydwu Uchiha przez kilkanaście lat. Kiedy technika się skończyła, Ren oraz Hayato nie zdawali sobie sprawy z upływu czasu i dopiero rządy Szóstego Hokage uświadomiły ich w zmianie. Jako ostatni w wiosce przedstawiciele klanu Uchiha, zostali ciepło przyjęci w wiosce. Szybko się zaaklimatyzowali, jednak po dowiedzeniu się o masakrze swojego klanu ich dotychczas podobne charaktery mocno się zmieniły. Hayato stał się bardziej ponury, natomiast Ren zaczął dostrzegać pozytywne strony życia. Oboje w tym czasie po raz pierwszy obudzili swojego sharingana. Część II 'Pierwsze zadanie' W wieku dwunastu lat Ren oraz Akeru przymusowo ponownie ukończyli Akademię Ninja i zostali przydzieleni do różnych drużyn. Senseiem młodego Uchiha został Kakashi Hatake, jinchuuriki 7 ogoniastej bestii Nanabiego oraz honorowy członek Nowych Siedmiu Mistrzów Miecza. Partnerami Rena byli: Hayato Uzumaki, użytkownik Byakugana oraz jinchuuriki Kyuubiego, a także pochodzący z Kumogakure Isao Yumarana, posiadacz Kekkei Genkai Genshigan. Drużyna dobrze się dogadywała, bardzo ze sobą rywalizując. Szczególnie konkurowali Ren oraz Akeru, który okazał się być synem szóstego Hokage. Podczas jednej z misji okazało się, że Szósty specjlanie przydzielił swoją prawą rękę- Kakashiego do nadzoru nad synem. Pomimo pierwszej niechęci Uchihy do rozpuszczonego Uzumakiego po pewnym czasie stali się oni dobrymi kompanami. Isao natomiast Ren dobrze poznał dopiero później, ze względu na cichą naturę chłopaka. Drużyna 4 z powodu posiadania aż czterech użytkowników doujutsu została najpierw przydzielona do wytropienia złodziei cennego towaru potrzebnego do budowy nowej siedziby ANBU. Misja odbywała się niedaleko granic Konohy, ze względu na wczesną porę napadu. Ren i jego kompani szybko więc dogonili złodzei, którzy okazali się pochodzić z Wioski Wodospadu. Napastników było około dziesięciu, co nie stanowiło zbytniego wyzwania dla Kakashiego, ten jednak postanowił sprawdzić swoich uczniów. Zajął się więc siódemką shinobi, podczas gdy pozostała trójka zaatakowała geninów. Ren jako pierwszy odparł atak jednego z nich. Był to człowiek o randze chuunina, więc znacznie przewyższał umiejętnościami nowicjusza Uchiha. Podczas tej walki młody Ren po raz pierwszy uaktywnił swojego dwułezkowego sharingana. Nawet niepełny sharingan mógł z łatwością wyczytać ruchy przeciwnika, sprawiając, że chuunin nie mógł trafić swojego przeciwnika. Jako iż był biegły w taijutsu, Ren postanowił skopiować jego ruchy, co poskutkowało sporym postępem w jego poziomie taijutsu. Zaskoczony umiejętnościami genina shinobi z Wodospadu wkrótce mu uległ, padając nieprzytomnie na ziemię. Kiedy chłopak odwrócił się, zobaczył, że jego przyjaciel z drużyny, Akeru Uzumaki właśnie wykonywał jakąś dziwną technikę. Uderzał wirującą kulą chakry prosto w brzuch przeciwnika krzycząc ,,Rasengan!". Ren uznał więc, że jest to jej nazwa. Przeciwnik Akeru został dosłownie zniszczony techniką. Widocznie miał połamane wszystkie kości, bo nie mógł się ruszać. Isao również skończył już walczyć. Następnie cała trójka ruszyła na pomoc senseiowi. Kakshi już kończył rozprawiać się z wrogami, tnąc ich na kwałki połączonym z chakrą wiatru Kubikiribōchō. Ku zdziwieniu jego kompanów Ren pokonał jednego z przeciwników techniką Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu. Po odzyskaniu skradzionego towaru drużyna, w przeciwnieństwie do innych początujących, zaczęła wykonywać trudniejsze misje, np. rangi B. Ren i jego przyjaciele zostali poddani treningowi przez Kakashiego, który nauczył Rena natury chakry błyskawicy oraz swojej atutowej techniki Chidori. W przeciwnieństwie do swojego poprzednika- Sasuke chłopak nie używał tej techniki tak często. Korzystał z niej tylko w przypadku prawdziwej okazji, w przeciwnym razie wolał swoje techniki Katon. 'Pościg za nukeninem' Przez następne dwa lata drużyna wykonywała misje i stała się renomowanym zespołem w Konosze. Ren, który podczas swojej pierwszej misji rangi S dotycznącej zlikwidowania nukenina z klanu Inuzuka, stanowiącego poważny problem dla shinobi z Wioski Skały uaktywnił swój pełny, trzyłezkowy sharingan, natomiast Akeru, który już wtedy znany był pod przydomkiem ,,Wirujący Shinobi Konohy" używając swojego Byakugana rozpracował przepływ chakry w technice oponenta i zainspirowany nią, opracował własną, udoskonaloną wersję tej techniki- Uzumaki Gatsuga. Jednak to nie on wykończył nukenina, tylko Isao ze swoim wcześniej opanowanym Lustrzanym Genshiganem. Podczas tej misji członkowie drużyny byli już chuuninami. 'Nowe Akatsuki' Po uporaniu się z problemem nukenina drużyna przyjęła teoretycznie łatwe zadanie, rangę C, ponieważ musiała nieco odpocząć i wyleczyć rany. Ich celem było zdobycie najnowszych informacji na temat sytuacji na granicy Kraju Ognia oraz Wiatru. Misja wydawała się przyjemna i nie sprawiała żadnego zagrożenia. Drużyna 4 szybko dotarła na miejsce. Od okolicznych mieszkańców zaczęła zbierać dane o ostatnich wydarzeniach na granicy. Sytuacja była w porządku, żaden z krajów nie prowadził akcji zaczepnych, więc po trzech dniach zespół miał zamiar wracać do domu. Na ścieżce do Konohy, drogę zastąpił im zamaskowany mężczyzna, niemal identyczny jak ten, którego opis wszyscy znali z opowieści, a którego Kakashi spotkał osobiście. Prawie niezmieniona biała maska, na której pojawił się nowy otwór łezki był dowodem na to, że przez shinobi z Konohy stoi nie kto inny, jak niesławny Tobi, ten który wywołał IV Wielką Wojnę Shinobi. Jedyną cechą, która zmieniła się w nim od feralnej nocy, kiedy został on pokonany przez Szóstego Hokage, Uzumakiego Naruto był ten dodatkowy otwór na czole, w którym użytkownicy doujutsu z łatwością dostrzegli Byakugana. Co więcej, Tobi dalej posiadał swojego Sharingana oraz Rinnegana... Po kilkunastu sekundach ciszy i narastającego napięcia, zamaskowany mężczyzna wreszcie przemówił. Powitał Kakashiego jak swojego starego przyjaciela i pogratulował mu nowej drużyny. Zdziwił się na widok człowieka z Sharinganem i zapytał jak to możliwe, że ostał się jeszcze jakiś inny Uchiha, nie licząc Sasuke. Zszokowany Ren nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć, ale wyręczył go Kakashi, który po prostu zapytał, jak Tobi przeżył. Ten odparł, że w ostatniej chwili zamienił się miejscami z Zetsu, natomiast sam resztką chakry teleportował się do swojego wymiaru. Tam znajdował się przez pewien czas, a jako, że czas leci tam szybciej, powrócił dopiero kilka lat temu. Oświadczył, że założył nowe, potężniejsze Akatsuki, a także zdobył Byakugana, pamiętając o trafieniu go Rasenganem kilkanaście lat temu. Stwierdził, że teraz nie da się już zaskoczyć oraz że jest w stanie złapać ponownie każdego jinchuuriki, a zacznie od Dziewięcioogoniastego. W tej samej chwili Kakashi zaatakował Tobiego, jednak ten po prostu stał się niematerialny, a jounin przeleciał przez niego. Potem, znając limit niematerialności Tobiego, stworzył sześć swoich klonów, które atakowały go przez cały czas. Kiedy przeciwnik musiał stać się materialny, Kakashi naładował Kubikiribōchō chakrą ognia i ciął prosto w jego rękę. Ten uskoczył w ostatniej chwili, jego płaszcz zaczał się jednak palić, a skończył dopiero, gdy pozbawił Tobiego całego rękawa. Mężczyzna porzucił więc płaszcz i odpowiedział wystrzeleniem promienia chakry, używając Ścieżki Asury. Zrobiło to ogromne wrażenie na Renie, ponieważ nigdy jeszcze nie widział tak osobliwej techniki. Kakashi jednak uniknął promienia i rozłożył dwa skrzydła Nanabiego, wzlatując w powietrze. Stamtąd, pikując, przeleciał przez Tobiego używając Raikiri, ponieważ przeciwnik znów stał się niematerialny. Następnie, nie zważając na zaciekłe ataki Kakashiego, zamaskowany człowiek podszedł do zamarłego Akeru, który dosłownie nie mógł się poruszyć. Powiedział, że zaraz zakończy ten pojedynek używając Ludzkiej Ścieżki. Stojący dotąd bezczynnie Isao rozpuścił mu ziemię pod nogami, sprawiając, że przeciwnik zaczął się zapadać. Zdziwiony Tobi używając Shinra Tensei odepchnął chuunina na daleką odległość. Podobny los spotkał znajdującego się obok niego Kakashiego. Na polu walki pozostał jedynie Ren. Czuł presję, wiedział, że musi coś zrobić, musi pomóc przyjacielowi. Tymczasem ręka zamaskowanego mężczyzny nieubłaganie zbliżała się do zamarłego ze strachu Akeru. Ren poczuł silne kłócie w oku, więc zamknął je na chwilę. Kiedy ponownie je otworzył, poczuł, że coś spływa mu po policzku. Nie było to jednak tak dziwne jak to, że rękę Tobiego spowiły czarne płomienie, a on sam krzyknał, wycofał się i...nagle zniknął w jakimś dziwnym, zdaniem Rena, wirze. 'Raport' Po powrocie z misji Kakashi i jego drużyna od razu udali się by złożyć raport Hokage. Naruto był wstrząśnięty wiadomością o powrocie starego wroga, więc wysłał gońców, by zorganizować nowe zebranie pięciu Kage. Następnie poinformował wszystkich szpiegów Konohy o nadchodzącym zagrożeniu i nakazał wzmóc ostrożność. Ren, wciąż zaskoczony tym, co stało się w drodze do Konohy, nie mógł dojść do siebie. Chwilę po tym, gdy pojawiły się te dziwne płomienie czuł, że krew cieknie mu po policzku, a lewe oko boli, jakby ktoś kłuł je igłą. Kiedy obmył swoje oko w pobliskim jeziorku, zobaczył, że zamiast łezek, jego Sharingan ma formę czegoś na kształ trzech kunai. Kiedy jednak spróbował wrócić do dawnego poziomu, udało mu się to bez problemu. Nie wiedział więc, czy osiągnął właśnie jakiś dziwny poziom Sharingana, czy to tylko nowa technika. O tym, jak pokonał Tobiego nie mówił jeszcze dokładnie, zresztą jego drużyna miała pilniejsze rzeczy na głowie. Kiedy wreszcie zdobył się na odwagę i poinformował swojego senseia o sytuacji, ten natychmiast wiedział o co chodzi. Wyjaśnił mu, czym jest Mangekyou sharingan i pokazał, że on również potrafi używać tej formy doujutsu. Hokage, w nagrodę za tak cenną dla całego świata shinobi informację mianował Rena, Isao oraz Akeru jouninami. 'Część III' 'Prolog' Od czasu spotkania przez Drużynę Czwartą Tobiego minęły dwa lata. Teraz już szesnastoletni Ren opanował wszystkie trzy techniki Mangekyou Sharingana- Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi oraz Susanoo. To ostatnie tylko do formy szkieletu, który u młodego Uchihy przybrał formę skrzydlatego inkaskiego bożka, przypominającego Quetzalcoatla w ludzkiej postaci. Dowiedział się on więcej o innych użytkownikach Mangekyou, a także o tym, że jego starszy kuzyn- Sasuke- miał talent do kształtowania czarnych płomieni. Posiadł także informację o tym, że brat Sasuke- Itachi mógł manipulować czasem Tsukuyomi. Kiedy Ren obudził w sobie Susanoo, zdał sobie sprawę, że unikalną techniką jego Mangekyou jest kontrola Susanoo. Mógł on swobodnie manipulować jego kośćmi, przywoływać wybrane części szkieletu, a także jego wojownik jako jedyny posiadał skrzydła. Ponadto, Ren opanował już trzecią naturę chakry- Fuuton, która bardzo przypadła mu do gustu. Tymczasem, jego bliźniak Hayato stał się nukeninem. Ren wiedział o jego planach opuszczenia wioski już wcześniej i szanował jego wybór oraz niechęć do ,,nowej" Konohy. Bracia rozstali się bez wrogich nastawień, a ostatnie wieści ze świata donosiły, że Hayato również posiadł moc Mangekyou sharingana. Ogromny skok mocy spotkał także Isao- do jego technik Suitonu oraz Raitonu doszedł ostateczny, niemal legendarny poziom oczu klanu Yumarana- Pryzmatyczny Genshigan. Ponadto, coraz lepiej szła mu współpraca z jego summonami- jaszczurkami. Pryzmat dawał Isao dwie rzadkie techniki- Hachiman oraz Raijin. Te ostatnie młody Yumarana mógł z powodzeniem kształtować. Akeru, będcący już naprawdę potężnym shinobim opanował Rasengan do tego stopnia, że jego ojciec nie potrafił powtórzyć niektórych jego technik. Ponadto kontrola Kyuubiego, której nie potrafił czasem odpowiednio wykorzystać, dawała mu ogromną przewagę w walce. Po dowiedzeniu się o pojedynku swojego brata z Sasuke, Ren samemu wyruszył, by pomścić Hayato. Ścigał swojego kuzyna, a idąc po jego tropie natrafił na miejsce walki obu Uchiha. Do tej pory jeszcze w tamtym miejscu płonęły czarne płomienie. Teren był niesamowicie zdewastowany. Po odnalezieniu swojego brata, odprawił mu pogrzeb i wziął jego oczy. Pomimo tego, że jego wzrok wciąż był w dość dobrym stanie, nie chciał, by moc Hayato się zmarnowała. Po powrocie do Konohy Ren przeszczepił sobie Mangekyou brata, zyskując Wieczny Mangekyou Sharingan. Przyjął on formę czterech kunai włożonych w znak sharingana jego brata- shurikena. Po tej operacji Ren zyskał również umiejętność Hayato- kontrolę czarnych płomieni, a jego Susanoo stało się bardziej opancerzone. 'Ciekawostki' Hobby Rena to rzeźbienie w owocach. Ulubioną potrawą Rena jest tonkatsu oraz ser w jakiejkolwiek postaci. Ren najbardziej lubi jeść słodkie rzeczy, a najmniej gorzkie. Uchiha jest jedynym członkiem Drużyny 4, który nie posiada paktu przyzwania z żadnym zwierzęciem (Ścieżka Zwierząt nie wymaga żadnych paktów). Ulubioną ścieżką Rinnegana Uchihy jest Ścieżka Asury. Ren chciałby walczyć z Sasuke Uchihą oraz Akeru Uzumakim. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia